Pixie
by litlolme32
Summary: AU Smallville Fairy Tale- Chloe gets a blast from her past when Connor gets kidnapped. She and Ollie embark on journey that will have them both struggling with forgotten memories to save their son. M for language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Pixie  
Smallville Fairy Tale-AU  
Rated M for safety  
Pairing: Chlollie, A.C is a guest  
Disclaimers:The concept of Hook and Peter Pan aren't mine, only borrowing for fun.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Queen its Stella from Connor's School?"

"Did he forget his lunch again?"

"No sir, --um we need you and your wife here right away"

"Stella is there a problem?"

"Connor has been kidnapped.

--

Chloe and Ollie walked up the front walk of the school ina full blown media circus. They were escorted into the building and the principals office by an administrator. They were led met by the head master and a young detective.

"Mr and Mrs Queen Im Detective Javey Soucee" she spoke. "Im heading the investigation into your son's abduction."

"Screw the pleasantries any body care to tell me how this could happen?" Ollie shouted. Chloe was just clinging to his arm.

"Sir," Connor's teacher spoke quietly. "It was recess, I was watching the kids and somebody go hurt. I turned for one second and Connor was yelling, I turned to see him being carried off. I called the police right away."

"And there is a description of the person?" Chloe asked, tears sliding down her face.

"Sir we are doing everything possible?"

"I don't believe that's what my wife said is it?" Oliver spoke angrily.

"We found a scarf, the forensics guys have it, and does it look familiar?" The detective showed them the picture and Oliver just shook his head. Chloe bit her tongue and wanted to vomit, she knew that scarf.

Ollie was seething; Connor was a good boy who was loved by everyone, who would do something like this.

"Sir, do you have any enemies?"

"Ma'am I run a multi billion dollar corporation, I didn't get to this position by selling cupcakes. I have enemies. A list will be forwarded to you from my attorney."

"Are there any leads?" Chloe asked in a weak voice.

"No, no ransom demands nothing." The detective was eyeing Ollie and his lack of emotion other than anger. He caught the glance and it made him angrier.

"Mr. Queen," She spoke.

"Ma'am let me just stop you before you go where I think you are going to go with that. I love my son very much; he is a happy and healthy boy. I would never, ever do anything to endanger his or my wife's life and personally I am truly insulted that you could even assume something like that."

"How dare you?" Chloe spoke. "This is the worst day of my life and you think that we had something to do with this?"

"Ma'am I'm just trying to do my job!"

"By making the victims feel like crap? My son, our son is missing and probably scared out of his mind and you think we had something to do with it? I understand police procedure detective but know this, I will be speaking to your supervisors and I just wonder if you have ever read the Daily Planet. I don't go easy on BS!" Chloe and Oliver then left the office and headed back to their limo.

It was a long car ride home to the manor outside of Metropolis. Ollie was holding Chloe as the tears slid down their faces. They tried their best to comfort each other. Ollie has seen the worst the world has to offer and is truly terrified for his son. Chloe was scared for an entirely different reason. Her past, a life that she hadn't thought about in years, was finally coming back to haunt her. This admission to Ollie could very well destroy their relationship.

Security was tight at their gate as the media had already set up camp. When they got home, they each dropped their coats and stuff in the living room. Chloe went to get some tea. Ollie went upstairs to Connor's room.

He studied it, toys on the floor, clothes everywhere. He had a glow in the dark stars all over his walls and the ceiling. They had to put the stars up because Connor was scared of the dark. The comforter had the solar system on it. Ollie smiled, lying carefully placed at the head of his bed was his bear, "Grrr." he spoke the name f the bear softly as his mind took hold of the memory. It was the family's first trip to the zoo and Connor had spoken his first word outside of the bear exhibit. They had to by him a bear and it was love at first sight. Ollie sat on the tiny bed and held Grrr, the bear had become his son's best friend and it also helped him to not be afraid of the dark. Chloe entered the room with two mugs of tea. She handed one to Ollie and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"He'll be back." She spoke softly.

"I hope so, he's got to be terrified, and you know he can't do anything without Grrr?" Ollie spoke.

"The police won't find him." Chloe spoke.

"Sorry?"

"They won't even get close."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I never told you that I was adopted by the Sullivan's," she spoke. Ollie just looked at her as if she sprouted a second head. This was totally off point. "I was found near a supermarket in Granville, nearly naked with no name, no ID, nothing. I could speak English but had no concept of the modern world. I was taken to the local hospital where I met Moira Sullivan. She was a volunteer there and she says it was love at first sight and wanted to adopt me. She said that she had to convince her husband, but that really wasn't difficult." Chloe smiled wistfully

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, my past is finally coming back to haunt me." She stood and went to Connor's book shelf and pulled an old leather bound book off the shelf. She slowly turned and handed to Oliver.

"Authors like to exaggerate and well Disney blew this out of the water." Ollie studied the book cover and then looked up at his wife. He slowly opened the cover to reveal an old sketch like drawing of Tinker Bell. "Really horrible likeness if you ask me." She tried to add just a little humor.

"Chloe?" he looked up at her very confused.

"Back then it was Tinker Bell." She sighed and sat back down in the rocking chair. "I really don't remember my birth parents or even growing up. I just remember the lost boys, Peter, Hook. Minus Hook mind you they were all my family."

Ollie laughed and set the book down. "I'm sorry Sidekick but are you actually telling me that you're really Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah I know huh? Sound strange now." she smiled. "But the wings and stuff had to have disappeared because I left Never Land."

"Huh, you're Tinker Bell?"

"I was yeah uh huh."

"We've been married for almost 8 years and you're just telling me this now?"

"I haven't really though of it in years; I mean I really don't reminisce about those days. I love my life now, you, Connor, the Planet, the JL,…."

"So why now?" he spoke getting angry. She sighed heavily and bit her lip. "Tink?"

"I think Connor was taken to Never Land?" she spoke.

"Oh that's so not funny."

"I'm serious!"

"Really?" he squinted at her and stood and left the room heading down the hall to their master bedroom he set his tea down and started changing out of his suit.

"I'm very serious," she spoke as she followed him and sat on the edge of their bed.

"So explain to me Miss Bell why our son would be taken there? And how do you know this?"

"The scarf, it belonged to Mr Smee." Ollie looked at her very confused. "See, Hook is dead, Smee was his right hand man, maybe he's trying to rekindle the old days."

"How did he know about you or about Connor for that matter?"

"I don't have answers there; I'm just certain that's where Connor is!" Ollie shook his head at her and finished changing he grabbed his cup of tea and then headed back down to the kitchen.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but how do we get Connor back?" he shrugged knowing she had him over a barrel. He set his empty mug in the sink.

"You mean you're not mad?" She went to stand right in front of him.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. You omitted gigantic parts of your life." He spoke looking down on her.

She put her head down and sighed. "I'm sorry, really" she then looked him square in the eyes. "You have to know that I don't regret any of my life." She moved to put her hand on his chest. "All new lost boys had to find their happy thought to fly….." he looked at her confused. "Meeting you, marrying you, having Connor, are my truest and happiest thoughts." She kissed his chin.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her. "Chloe," he spoke softly, "I'm just,….its unbelievable really because what you're telling me is that you were roughly six inches tall, had wings, and pointy ears." she looked up at him confused. "Plus you could fly?"

"Yeah?"

"And now you're stuck with me?"

"Not stuck in love," she corrected. "Very much in love." She kissed his chin again. "Life on the island was so boring after a while; I mean how many games of tag can you play? Here I get to use my mind, be smart, and come on I landed a very hot, funny, romantic Super Hero husband!" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"So Connor is half…."

"Yeah and I really don't know what that will mean. It may mean nothing at all. I don't know of any others like me, so…."

"The book implies that you and Peter,"

"It was a long time ago. He left the Island before I did and never came back. I don't know where he is or even who he is," She shrugged. "I have never ever once thought to look for him," she thought she should toss that out before he had a chance to ask.

"I need some Ibuprofen." He spoke pulling out of her arms to get to the hidden cache of meds well out of her or Connor's reach. He put two tabs in his hand and then grabbed a glass of water.

"So, how do we get….there?" he asked swallowing down his pills.

"We need to get to London, It's always faster from there." He nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed A.C.

"Hey…yeah the cops are on top of it. No you guys keep working on that lab. We think we know where he is and who has him. Nope you wouldn't believe me if I told you, I do need a favor though. Could you call in an anonymous tip about Connor being seen at the airport, If Vic is still there have him ghost in ticket purchase for Connor. Yeah I'll tell her, we'll get him back and you can tell him yourself, thanks man." Ollie hung up.

"So?"

"As soon as A.C gets that done we can call Jake to ready the plane." He spoke massaging his temples.

"Good, then um, I need to show you something." She spoke and grabbed his hand and led him back up the stairs to their bedroom and to their master closet. He watched as she sifted some stuff off the top shelf and was trying to reach a box.

"Needs some help, Tink?" he asked

"You're enjoying that aren't you?" she smiled

"Come on really?" he smiled as he pulled the box down for her and handed it to her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Ollie, I really am."

"I know baby, and I'm trying to be reasonable, it's just….," he kissed her nose, "For now THE most important thing we can do is get Connor home." He smiled. She nodded and turned and led him out of the closet and to their bed.

Chloe sat on their and Ollie sat next to her watching her as she rummaged through the boxes contents. "See I haven't looked in this box forever, I know I had this at one point," she rambled, " And I don't even know if it….Ah HA!"

"Ah ha?" he asked as he watched her pull out a small green leather pouch.

"Yup! Pixie dust."

"I should have guessed." He spoke and flopped back onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:The concept of Hook and Peter Pan aren't mine, only borrowing for fun.

Somewhere on an old Pirate ship some 100 miles off the coast of Never Land a young boy was tossed unceremoniously onto a huge King bed. Tears coated his face and hiccups were racking his body. The man that kidnapped him turned and lit a lamp softly illuminating the prison that would become the boy's home. He then sat in a chair in the corner.

"No need to cry my boy. You and I are going to be great friends." Mr. Smee spoke.

"No, you're stranger, I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Well, sorry you feel that way, but your Mom and Dad didn't want you! That's why I brought you here!"

"Shut UP!" The boy shouted his face buried the pillows.

"It's true; if they wanted you wouldn't they have been here waiting for you to take you home? Come on your Mommy said you're naughty. You don't clean your room, don't put your toys away, and you don't even eat your vegetables." He spoke.

"Shut UP!" he yelled again, his tears falling harder. "Daddy calls me sport and we're buddies, my momma she loves me, she tickles my tummy and lets me and and and reads to me every night!"

"They are just playing with you until they find a new son." He spoke. "I can take you to a place where you can do what ever you want and not have to worry about grown ups ever again."

"Nonononononono! I want my MOMMMMY and DADDDY!" he wailed. Smee only shook his head. He stood to leave and went to the lamp. Connor caught the movement and turned to face his captor. "Please don't I'm scared of the dark!" he begged. Smee paused for a moment then scowled and blew out the lamp and left the room locking it behind him.

--

The flight to London was uneventful and they were whisked from the airport immediately to meet with investigators. After an hour of questioning the couple was finally left in peace. Ollie was sitting on the couch staring at a picture of Connor with Chloe and Grrr.

"He's only 5." He sighed fighting back his emotions.

"We'll find him," she spoke sitting next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "I keep thinking that I should be furious with you, angry beyond all reason really," he smiled and shook his head, "Oddly enough I am a little turned on." he smiled.

"You're so strange." She spoke kissing his chin.

"Look who's talking Tink? How do you suppose we explain this, 'Your mommy is Tinker Bell' was never in any of the parenting books!" he teased.

"Oliver," Chloe spoke getting serious.

"No Tink, what ever fear you've conjured in that head of yours let it be, you're his mother, I only kid because its easier for me to deal with like that," Chloe snuggled into his arms. "Look why don't you catch some sleep. I'm gonna stay up for awhile, read a little more about ya." He smiled. She blushed.

"Sure you don't want to join me?"

"Yeah, I need to calm my mind down a bit, before I could even try to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he spoke kissing the top of her head. "I am." He smiled. She nodded and got up and went into the bedroom. Oliver stood and went to his carry on and pulled out the old copy of Peter Pan and flipped it open to where he left his book mark. A piece of paper fell out that he didn't remember ever seeing and this was one of his favorites to read.

He hadn't really picked it up since Connor stopped liking bed time stories read. He wanted to hear of his daddy's adventures as Green Arrow. He picked up the paper and all it said was, "remember," he thought it was odd, crinkled it up, and tossed it in the waste bin. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and began to read…

--

It was nearly midnight when Chloe stumbled into the living room to see Ollie still reading. She sighed and shivered just a bit. The not knowing what would happen to her when they got to Never Land was killing her. Ollie saw the anxiety on her face and closed the book.

"About that time?" he asked moving to hold her. She nodded. She noticed that he had changed into black cargo pants that could zip into shorts and a black T shirt. He noticed that she was wearing green track pants and sweat shirt. "Green my little Pixie?" he teased.

"Keep it up clown,"

"I intend to. I have soooo many of those to choose from." He laughed. She rested her head against his chest. "Look at me," he whispered and she looked up, trepidation written all over her face. "I gave you my vows on our wedding day. I don't break promises," he smiled. "A bump in the road? Maybe. Unforgiveable? Absolutely not! Connor is the priority, we'll work this other stuff out ok, so don't worry." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "So now what?" he asked nervously.

Her look went from nervous fear to positively hungry, "Kiss me." She spoke in a tone that always made his blood boil. He smirked as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, gently nibbling and tasting, "Whatcha waiting for?" she spoke breathless. His kisses always made her hot.

"Just taking my time, Tink." He smirked. "If I've been given a task, I'm going to do it, well." He smiled as she blushed and then he took her mouth in his and kissed her as if it was the very first time. She reached into the green pouch she had in her pocket, pulled out a pinch of Pixie dust and tossed it in the air and in a split second they were gone….

--

Ollie woke up on sand, that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was how his head hurt. "Nice landing sidekick." He spoke and sat up slowly. "Chloe?" he asked. He looked around to see that he was alone, on a small beach. Behind him was the turbulent wake of an ocean and ahead of him was a very tall cliff. Oliver has 2 choices, climb or swim. The waters looked treacherous and the climb? He could do that in his sleep. He thought height would give him a better advantage and maybe figure out where the heck his wife was and some clue on how to find Connor.

--

Chloe groaned as she laid on her back, and her back hurt. "That really sucked." She spoke. "Ollie, are you okay?" she spoke sitting up looking around and no Oliver. She caught something at her back and peaked over her shoulder than she felt an odd flutter.

"Awe man!!!" she groaned as the wings fluttered again. She stood and turned around and around like a puppy chasing its tail to see them. She shook her head and pushed her hair back behind her… "Awe man!" she spoke again her hands moved to her ears feeling the now pointed tips. "Awe Man!" she spoke a third time overwhelmed. She heard a throat being cleared behind her and turned slowly to see an older male with Pixie wings, who appeared to normal in height according to human standards with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Well it's about time young lady," the male spoke to Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

Half way up the climb Ollie paused to give his tired and aching muscles a break. 'I don't remember this being so high up.' Was the first thought that came to mind, the second was, 'why should I remember this period' he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt disoriented and out of sorts. He thought it was just the mid day heat, and dehydration. He took in and exhaled a deep breath and then carried on.

By the time he reached the top he was hot, exhausted, sore and starting to think that clearly he was going insane. He flopped onto his back to catch his breath and closed his eyes. His mind began to drift.

"_Do you remember what it was like before?" the tiny female voice asked._

"_Not really, I just remember being very sad." _

"_What were they like?" the girl asked._

"_Who Tink?" he laughed at her curiosity._

"_Your….what's that word….parents?" _

"_I….don't remember?" he spoke confused. "Something tells me I should but I don't" he felt sad, for only a moment. "Come on Pixie, its time to go and see if we can find all those lost boys."_

"_You always do…they're not very good at hide and seek," there was definite laughter in her voice._

"_I know but its still fun that they try," he spoke._

Ollie sat bolt up right, had he fallen asleep? Was that a dream? He shook his head and than thought of his son. The boy was the spitting image of his mother with his dimpled chin. He was innately curious and into everything. He hoped he wasn't hurt or scared and promised he would make who ever took his boy pay for that great sin.

He stood up to survey his surroundings and saw on the waters horizon a black spot. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt important. He looked to his left and saw trees, to his right more trees. He closed his eyes and sighed hoping his instincts which were very good would help him to figure out which way he needed to go. A thought jumped into the fore front of his brain before he could reason or argue he turned to his right to head, 'North to Mermaid Cove.

--

"Sorry?" Chloe spoke to the masculine Pixie.

"It has been a really long time." He spoke with no emotion on his face but maybe disappointment?

"Look, I don't know who you are…"

"It must have been way too long for a daughter to forget her father." He spoke, this time there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Chloe shook her head and then was hit with a memory,

"_I have to try and find him daddy," she spoke with great conviction. "He stole something of mine and I won't ever be happy if I don't find it and steal it back."_

"_What precious? I could buy, have made, or wish what ever that scoundrel took from you."_

"_Daddy, he stole my heart!" she spoke tears sliding down her face. "He took it and now all I feel is sadness and a pain I really can't explain." She was then wrapped into the comfort of the arms of her father._

"_Oh baby, then," he spoke pulling back and lifting her chin with his strong hand, "Then I regret this more than I can say."_

"_What daddy?"_

"_You must go; leave this place to find him. I know what it's like to loose your heart." He spoke and she knew what he meant. They had all been torn to pieces at the loss of her mom._

"_Daddy?"_

"_I will miss you and granted I still think he's a scoundrel, but who am I to tell you to not to go and find your heart," he spoke. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Easy Tink, I will always, always be here for you no matter what."_

Chloe's eyes came back to focus and tears were streaming down her face. "Daddy!" she squealed and ran into his open arms…

--

"Captain?" the short and stubby first officer spoke to Mr. Smee who was staring out to see. His plan was coming to fruition slowly but surely. "Captain!" the man spoke again.

"Yes, sorry." He spoke as he turned to his first officer.

"We will be at port in two days." He spoke.

"No!" Smee spoke with some anger in his voice.

"What?"

"Get into the bay and then set anchor. We don't want to be boarded and no inspections. In fact, keep us a few miles off the coast."

"But?"

"Do it!" he spoke finally showing his true colors. The man gulped and nodded and then left the good Captain alone.

--

"_So what book would it be tonight Squirt?" Ollie asked as he finished tucking Connor in and went to stand in front of his book shelf._

"_Petie Pan!" he cheered. Ollie smiled and grabbed the book. "The part where he and Hook got into the sword fight!" he cheered. Ollie opened the book and flipped the pages to the spot Connor was hoping for._

"_You won't get scared?" Ollie sat on the edge of the bed next to his son, looking down at him with and arched eye brow and a smile._

"_No daddy, you're here and the stars are out tonight." He spoke pointing to the glow and the dark stars on his ceiling. "Besides, Grrr will protect me." He smiled. Oliver couldn't resist and leaned and kissed his son's forehead. "Me too sport, always." Connor snuggled into the blankets and his father began to read._

"Where are you daddy? Mommy?" he whispered as he shivered under the blankets. He held the pillow tight pretending it was Grrr. The room was dark and he was very afraid. There were shadows everywhere and he was sure there was a monster under his bed. He sniffed again and tried to remember what his Momma's hug felt like cause he really, really needed one right now.

--

"Shhh baby shhh." The man spoke holding his daughter. "I missed you too."

"I didn't remember, how could I forget you?" she spoke looking up at him ashamed.

"It's being away from here." He smiled and then hugged her again. "But you are here now, and remember and that's all that matters." Chloe pulled away and then wiped her tears away. The man saw the glimmering ring on her finger. "Tink?" he asked as he pulled her bejeweled hand from her face for further inspection.

"Oh, Daddy, I need your help! I've seemed to have lost my husband and our son was kidnapped."

--

Oliver seemed to be walking for hours and hours and finally made it to a stream. He dropped to his knees at the waters edge and splashed his face with water. He then cupped some in his hands and began to drink. Water had never tasted so good. He then stared at the waters edge and stared at his reflection. Looking back at him was a younger version of himself with his wild, spiky blond hair and pointed ears. Ollie closed his eyes and shook his head and looked back at his reflection and it was again normal. He looked at his ears and they were normal. He sighed again, 'Clearly I must be insane.' He thought. He drank some more water, zipped his pants to shorts, pulled off his T shirt, and then began to follow the water down stream. Not really knowing why, just that was the way he needed to go.

Oliver found a small lagoon and sighed, he felt he was getting closer. To what he wasn't sure, he had developed a head ache and his mind was filling with thoughts and ideas that he wasn't sure where they came from or if they were even his. He stared across the body of water to the distant shore, he needed to get there, and he needed to swim, but he was exhausted. He sat, peeled off his running shoes and socks and set his legs in the water and sighed it felt so good. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as he heard voices in the distance.

"Come on get in the water!" it was a female's voice.

"No! I don't want the fin, thanks," Ollie scrunched his face that voice was familiar.

"Come on big baby!" the girl teased.

"Sorry little sister, I quite enjoy my legs thanks." The voices were getting closer.

"Don't you like swimming with me anymore?"

"Angel, that trick hasn't worked in years. I do but when I swim back home, no fin, more fun. Plus it makes it so much easier to pick up girls." He smiled.

"We aren't good enough for yo…" she stopped speaking as she saw the man sitting with his legs in the water. The blond turned on the small raft he was floating on to see what caused his sister to pause. He saw his boss and friend staring at him.

"OH SHIT!" he spoke.

--

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ollie spoke seeing A.C standing on the small raft clearly having a debate with the mermaid. "What are you doing here?" A.C had the courtesy to look contrite. He maneuvered his raft to the waters edge where Ollie was perched and sat down back from the water.

"Orin?" the mermaid spoke incredulously.

"Angel, please, go on with out me," he spoke. She was stunned but her brother was even more so. She nodded and then dove under the water.

"I could really use a drink," Ollie stated. He couldn't look at his friend at all.

"Well," A.C spoke, "This is awkward." He laughed to himself as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"This day keeps getting better and better."

"Listen dude, chill." A.C looked up into the trees then sighed. "You remember telling me that I wouldn't believe how Connor was kidnapped? Well, I figured I would come over here and…"

"Wait, what? You've been here before?" Ollie spoke standing so confused.

"So have you." A.C spoke under his breath staring across the pond.

"Sorry?"

"Look, you knew I was different." A.C spoke.

"If that young girl was your sister than different doesn't begin to describe it!" Ollie spoke standing.

"Look, lets get across to the other side, there are some fruit trees over there, you look like you could use some food."

"Avoiding." Ollie spoke.

"I want to tell you more, but I can't,"

"Why?" Ollie spoke confused.

"It's not time yet!" A.C spoke grimly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ollie was infuriated. "Do you know where Connor is then?" he half shouted.

"No, I mean I heard a rumor he was with Smee, but I don't know for sure."

Ollie was getting pissed at his friend who seemed to be talking in riddles. "Ok if you can't answer that then for the love of god tell me what the heck is going on here? It feels like I'm loosing my mind, these thoughts and dreams or…."

AC grimaced hating not being able to tell Oliver, "Listen I …." A.C paused when he heard a noise coming from behind them and it sounded angry.

"Swim!" A.C spoke the two of them dove into the water. They swam a safe distance from the shore to see a wild boar sniffing around and grunting.

"So this place is dangerous too?" Ollie smirked at his friend.

"Shut up, Ollie, come on." He spoke as he dove and then Ollie looked stunned as a tale surfaced where A.C just was. Ollie groaned and turned and began swimming toward the other shore.

--

"Come daughter, lets go home and have tea and you can tell me….."

"I don't have time for tea. There is a scared 5 year old out there who needs his mother and…"

"Shhh," He spoke. "There is time, there's always time." He spoke as he took her hands in his closed his eyes and the two became the tiny glowing pixies from the books and he then led her home to Pixie Hallow.

--

Ollie sat as far as reasonably possible from his friend who just stared back at him.

"So I have fin, BIG deal."

"A fin and are in Never Land, I don't know maybe it's just me but that's FREAKING CRAZY!" he spoke standing up. There were things that Ollie didn't remember though and when he did his universe was totally getting rocked. A. C wanted to punch Ollie in the neck. They had been friends for a long time and he'd never passed judgment.

"Just give me ten minutes so my fin can go away, and then we can go,"

"I can't wait, Connor needs me,"

"If there's one thing I know about Connor is that he's a brave boy. You and Chloe have given him that, he'll be ok."

"Shit, Chloe?!" Ollie spoke standing suddenly getting very dizzy. He dropped to his knees.

"Ollie?"

"Ugh don't feel so good, " he groaned and then passed out.

_He hadn't thought about how old he was until Wendy entered the picture, and he must have been nearly, what 15? And he was grateful he was old enough for her. It was like after meeting her that all things human seemed to become more important to him. He needed to tell his best friend about his next great adventure._

"_I'm leaving Never Land!" he spoke to the Pixie._

"_What?" she spoke from the tree branch she was perched on that was just over his head._

"_She's amazing Tink, I can't think of anything else but her." He smiled. Tink's face was crestfallen. She and the Pan had been best friends for so long, and then they had been so close to sharing a kiss, not that goofy thimble thing she had been told of by him, but a real honest to goodness touch of lips, and tenderness that left her heart broken it didn't happen._

"_But?"_

"_She's going to take the boys home and I want to be with her."_

"_What about Never Land? The lost boys, me?" she spoke softly._

"_Oh Tink, you know we'll be friends forever, but Wendy she's…."  
_

"_I get it she's amazing." She spoke dryly trying horribly to hide her hurt. It was now or never. She leaped off the branch landing in front of him as a normal size girl._

"_Tink?" he spoke in astonishment._

"_I can't let you go until I know," she whispered softly and moved into his personal space. Biting her lip she put her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes. He was drawn to her, and when their lips touched it was as if the heavens moved. She licked the seem of his lips and he opened it in surprise and she then took control of the kiss. It was wicked and demanding, and words he didn't own in his vocabulary. She pulled back, tears sliding down her cheeks. She put a hand on his cheek. "Good bye Pan, I really hope she makes you happy." She was again the tiny Pixie and flew away. _

_Pan stood there in shock; an emptiness in his chest he couldn't explain. He was leaving Never Land for who again? Wendy, yeah for Wendy he just remember why._

_--_

"Dude you have to wake up!" A.C shouted.

"What?" Ollie spoke.

"Thank God, Dude you passed out and I tried to get you up for like hours. Its nearly nightfall and we have to keep moving."

"Where?" Ollie asked.

"To find the lost boys." A.C's response was clipped. Ollie sighed and sat up, still feeling dizzy. "Here," A.C handed him a couple of pomegranates and apples.

"Thanks"

"Man are you okay?" he asked.

"No," He spoke as he cut into the fruit too lost in his own thoughts to try and explain the stuff going on in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor had managed to find a quill and ink in his room and drew a bear face on his pillow, he needed Grrr but this replacement would have to do. He looked out the window to see an Island in the distance. He sighed. He wasn't hungry, the mean man had kept him fed, he napped like he was supposed to and tried to figure out why his parents hadn't rescued him yet. Maybe they really didn't want him. Maybe he was too naughty for them to consider rescuing. He had searched the room and found a small dagger he tucked into the back of his pants. This could have been a great adventure, but all he felt was sad, his mommy and Daddy weren't coming and he didn't think the bad man was going to keep him around much longer.

--

"Daddy how'd we?" Chloe asked, again she was adult human size. Her father had parked her in front of the family tree. He disappeared in side and then came out a few minutes later with a tea service.

"Did you really lose all of that knowledge daughter?" he asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I," she shook her head. "That world is so different. I've learned so much," She smiled.

"Well, let me start at the beginning."

"But my search, my son, my husband?"

"Me first daughter," he smiled gently.

"Daddy,"

"Ever the eager one, eh, Tink?" He smiled. He then wove a tale for her of the origins of the Pixie and Never Land that brought tears to her eyes for not remembering. She had missed her father remembering the grief of leaving him.

"They call me Chloe now,"

"A very beautiful name, means blooming." He smiled. "You always have been one for that blooming and blossoming into a very elegant pixie. You can't do most the magic's anymore you have been gone to long, but the wings and those beautiful ears are your birth right. He then explained her heritage again, and how she changed to be like the humans when she left.

"I'm so confused; I mean it feels right to be back here, I'm just so afraid for my son. He's little."

"Child, I will do what ever I can to help you find my grandson. Did you ever find the Pan?"

"No daddy I didn't." she frowned. She then went into how she was found, adopted and raised by the Sullivan's. She explained her life and meeting her husband.

"Sounds like you have found a good man." He spoke. Chloe smiled. "Now to help you find your son, lets get you back in proper pixie attire and then head over to the Lost Boys woods and see if they can help. They usually know all that goes on here on this Island." He took her hand in his and again in a moment they were the little glowing balls of light and he led her into their tree.

--

Connor discovered that if he stayed in bed and appeared to be napping that Mr. Smee would leave him alone. It was late in the evening and he had heard that Anchor was going to be dropped and they were waiting. Connor had no idea what for. He would lay and think of his last birthday and of Grrr he really missed his bear.

--

A.C was leading the way through the trees with Ollie getting the sick feeling they were going the wrong way.

"Hey A.C we really need to go the other way." Ollie protested.

"Man I think I know where I'm going." A.C spoke with his back to Ollie, a smirk was on his face.

"No, we go this way." He spoke and turned abruptly left and started going the other way. A.C followed smiling. Ollie was like a man possessed. He led with single minded purpose, through the darkness and the trees. He felt the urgency of Connor's plight like a blanket.

"Hey you might want to slow down," A.C spoke. He said that a few minutes to late, Ollie tripped on an exposed tree root and fell onto his hands and knees. He didn't see the knot hole that was also a switch and hit it and the floor fell out from underneath him and he tumbled head over heals into the dark. "Ollie," A.C shouted, the trap door sealed up and Oliver Queen disappeared.

--

"Come here boy, I know you're awake." Smee spoke to the boy. It was really late there were stars in the sky and the moon was full. Connor reluctantly obeyed his captor as he led him up to a high spot on the deck. "Still think your parents are coming?" he spoke.

"Yeah," he said with less than conviction he had when he was first captured. He wasn't sure of the days if there were days, or time. He was scared.

"Really?" he spoke turning and grinning. "Well if they aren't here by tomorrow morning you will walk the plank. Do you know what that means?" Connor's eyes became half the size of his face and tears slid down his cheeks. "Should have eaten all those vegetables?" Smee smirked. Connor ran from him and back to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed his fake Grrr and squeezed him tight. He felt lost and alone, with no parents to love him, he was gonna swim with the fishes tomorrow.

--

"_Ollie," his dad's lawyer spoke in a hushed tone. Ollie was holding his Tonka truck waiting for his dad to come. They were gonna build a sand box._

"_Mr. Jim?" Ollie spoke._

"_Son, I'm sorry to tell you this…."_

"_Tell me what?" he asked._

"_Your parent's plane crashed, on their way to land, Ollie no body survived." He spoke._

"_What?" Ollie spoke as his eyes began to fill with tears. "No!" he shook his head. "My daddy said he'd see me soon. He said we'd build the sand box. Mommy was going to make cookies, the oatmeal kind." He protested._

"_Son,"_

"_No you're not my daddy!" he screamed as his tears began to soak his face._

"_Oliver I'm so sorry but they, they died" he spoke softly. _

"_You lie, my mommy said they would be home!" he cried. The longtime family friend reached out for him and he tossed his Tonka truck at the man and ran to his parent's room and flopped onto the bed and cried…_

_--_

_It was days after the funeral and all the adults kept hugging him and telling him that it would be ok. He didn't want it to be ok he wanted his parents. He was out on the back deck of the manor sitting in his dad's chair, wrapped in his mom's favorite blanket staring at the full moon and the stars._

"_You don't have to be lonely," a voice spoke to him. Ollie looked and all he saw was a fire fly. He sniffed again and closed his eyes trying to remember his dads smile and his mom's laugh. "If you come with me, you can go to a place where you won't have to grow up and never feel pain or sadness again." _

_Ollie looked and standing on the arm of his chair was a tiny man with wings. "It hurts so much." He squeaked the tears starting to fall again._

"_I know boy, but we could help each other, I need someone like you, do you want to not feel the loss and pain? To forget how bad it hurts?" Ollie sniffed and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve. _

"_Can I take my mommy's blanket?"_

"_Of course," the tiny man smiled. Ollie sniffed and nodded in agreement. "Good, now close your eyes." He spoke._

_--_

"_Boy, wake up!" the voice called to him. Ollie opened his eyes and he was high in a tree house. There was a shining sun in the sky and colorful birds flying over head._

"_Where am I? Who are you?"_

"_I'm C'reic and I am of the Pixie's and welcome to Never Land."_

"_Never what?"_

"_Never Land, you won't have to remember the loss or the pain of your grief again. This Island is magical and a boy like you won't ever have to be a grown up." The pixie smiled._

"_Really?"_

"_Ohh yeah. The only thing is that you will have to agree to stay here and take care of the other boys like you who have been lost or set aside, Can you do that?_

"_I'm not very old Mr."_

"_It's ok, neither are they, but I see the potential for you to be a great leader. Will you lead these boys?"_

"_What do I gotta do?" Ollie sniffed_

_The pixie handed him a small vial of green liquid. Ollie held it up to look it over. "You will be come Pan, and as soon as you drink the liquid you will gain the knowledge and abilities to lead the boys."_

"_Will it hurt?" he asked._

"_Not nearly as much at the pain you are in now my boy," Ollie popped off the cork to the bottle and put it to his lips. He swallowed the minty liquid in one giant gulp and then tossed the bottle on the floor. He wiped his mouth on his shirt and then started to feel weird._

"_What's happening to me." He whispered. His face felt hot and he had to sit down. He unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off the clothing on his body feeling restrictive._

"_You are experiencing the power of the Pan." The man's voice sounded funny. Ollie put his hands over his ears to find they were changing._

"_Augghhh." He screamed and doubled over._

"_Give up on being Oliver Queen, he has lost much and been hurt greatly. You will be now forever known as Peter Pan." Ollie, err Peter, really started feeling crappy and then passed out._

Ollie sat up covered in sweat. He had nothing but weird dreams and thoughts since he got here, so either he was slowly loosing his mind or he was in fact Peter Pan. He turned to be on his knees and found a lamp, he turned the knob on it grateful it was oil and it lit right up. He looked at his surroundings and could only gape at what he saw.

--

"What do you mean you lost him?" NumNum the long standing first in command of the lost boys asked.

"He fell down into the root of the great Oak." A.C argued.

"Well the secrets out of the bag now. So we wait."

"Where is the ship?"

"A few miles off the coast. I have some boys watching it. They say they saw the boy on the deck briefly."

"And?"

"Well Peter had better hurry," NumNum spoke grimly.

--

"Are you joking me?" Chloe spoke to her father who handed her a green outfit that fit in the palm of her hand.

"Tink, this is the traditional dress."

"Yeah but do you see how big I am?" she groaned. The man closed his eyes and the garment grew to her size.

"But?"

"We have no time for your arguments, we must get going to see the Lost Boys."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Pan is back on the island." He spoke scowling.

Chloe got pale and gaped at her father, "What?" she spoke partly angry at the Pan that she left the Island for had now shown up, 'Ohh when I see him am I going to give him a piece of my mind…' she thought.

--

Ollie looked at the blanket, picked it up and was hit by severe pain in his chest it caused him to close his eyes .

_It was cold, so very cold and all he was wearing was green shorts and he was barefoot. He was in the Garden of a large building he wasn't sure which or where he was, it was dark. He had left, and he was sad, for the loss of Tink. He stood up and was immediately caught in a beam of light being held by a local cop_

"_Stop right there!" he shouted. The man looked at the young man and cursed. He got on his radio and shouted a command. "Son are you alright?" Ollie only stared at him._

"_Do you understand me?"_

"_Where is Wendy?" he asked. A siren was heard in the distance._

"_Are you sure that's him?" Another cop spoke as he arrived to stand next to his partner._

"_We've had that bulletin since his disappearance I think I've got Oliver Queen here." _

Oliver held the blanket to his chest, he couldn't believe it. The flood gates were open and he was remembering every thing. He stood as best he could in the cramped space and looked at everything. He found the shirt he had worn in tatters from age. He saw the empty vial of the elixir of Pan he drank. He scooped it up and studied it. He then saw some scratches on the wall and saw a heart that said : Peter loves Wendy: He then saw a tiny heart almost invisible that said: T loves P. His entire life flashed before his eyes and the realization hit him square in the chest that Pan married Tink. He then thought of Connor and a fury grew in the pit of his stomach. That worthless Smee took his son and would soon pay for his crime.

Ollie turned and then felt a heat in his face and he bowed his head and covered his ears with his hands. The pain was intolerable. He then felt his ears and the lobes were now pointed. He was in green fitted shorts, still shirtless and still barefoot. He could feel the power within himself. He shook his head and he then knew without question he was again Peter Pan.

He needed to find his wife and if he was a betting man she was at Pixie Hallow. He closed his eyes, he was out of practice at flying but the thought right now that was his happiest was the day that Connor was conceived. He began to float. He looked up the path that he had fallen down and launched himself out of the tree.

--

"So now you're in a hurry?" Chloe's father spoke as he came out of the tree to see her dressed in a classically Tinker Bell way. She standing in a classic Tinker Bell pose tapping her foot, she was fuming.

"Oh yeah if he's back on the Island than I need to tell that overgrown bag of green beans a thing or too, like how he could let Smee grab my son!" Her dad smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, they were the tiny specks of light, and took off toward the lost boys woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Ollie came up out of the hole with great haste. He landed on the ground with A.C and NumNum staring in surprise. NumNum bowed to the Pan.

"Nonsense, it's been a long time NumNum." Ollie spoke. The boy stood and smiled at Ollie.

"Glad you're back Pan, I'm going to let the rest of the boys know!" NumNum spoke as he turned and headed back to the hide out.

A.C and Ollie just stared at each other. "Nice ears!" A.C finally spoke. Ollie blushed.

"How did you know?" he asked. A.C just shrugged. "Sorry I was such an ass earlier. We have been friends a long time." Ollie spoke.

"Yeah which is why it sucked not telling you the truth, you would have never believed it. You needed to learn it on your own."

"So now tell me about Smee!" he spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"We—the Mer folk if you will, heard he was back. It had only been rumor. No one knew for sure. Then you called and asked for the favor, and I had a suspicion. He wants to live out the old days. He wants another Pan to his Captain Hook." A.C spoke.

Ollie closed his eyes and groaned. "Hook was a right Bastard who would use mind games as a way to get what he wanted. I need to get to Connor."

"Where is he?" A female voice was heard shouting from the trees. The sun had set and the canopy had cast eerie shadows over this part of the forest."Where is the freaking, stinkin' Pan?" A.C laughed at what the female voice was saying and looked at Oliver confused.

"Can you go and check out the boat for me?" Ollie spoke blushing. A.C nodded and took off down the path that leads to the water. Ollie looked up and saw a branch he could perch on. He leaped and landed on it with ease.

--

Chloe's father deposited her in a clearing amongst the trees while he went to go and talk to NumNum.

"Peter Freaking Pan! I heard you were back!" she shouted into the trees. "You had better get your green Ass down here and face me like a … a Pan." Chloe was beyond pissed.

Ollie stared down at his wife. The little green dress she was in left nothing to the imagination. Her wings were adorable and the ears, well he was having less than pure thoughts about those lobes. She had her back turned to him and he leaped from his branch and landed softly behind her.

"Hello, Tink Looking for me?"

Chloe whirled around to face the voice of the man who she had loved and married. "OLLIE!" She jumped into his arms so happy to see him. "Yes, I was looking for you, but no I wasn't at this moment in time looking for you and oh my goodness what are you wearing?" She spoke at the shorts he wore which were more fitted than what she last saw him in and they were green. His smirk was predatory.

"I could say the same to you. I think you look hot." He said cheekily causing Chloe to blush.

Chloe cleared her throat, now was not the time or the place for Ollie to be putting the moves on her. "Ollie," She whispered, "Not now! I'm looking for that stinking rotten Peter Pan. He came back; the scoundrel actually came back to the Island! He could have stopped Smee from taking Connor, but NO! PAN!" she yelled, "Come out and face me...Pan to Pixie, now get your Ass down here." Chloe fumed.

Ollie just watched in amusement. Chloe stood slowly spinning in a circle glaring up at the tree tops.

"You can stop shouting." Ollie spoke as he leaned against a tree arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you serious? He won't come if I don't shout."

"He will,"

"And what makes you THE expert?" Oliver pushed off the tree and stood in a very Pan like pose.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he spoke. Chloe just looked at his strangely. "Peter Pan at your service." Chloe just stared at him.

"What's the matter wife, Pan got your tongue?" he purred as he approached her. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "The last time we were here together you gave me a kiss; you said you had to know." He then leaned and gently brushed his lips over one of the tips of her ears, she gasped. "Well," he spoke moving to the other side.

"I for one know that I can't ever live without that kiss," he smiled and leaned and kissed her, oh they have had eight years of hot and steamy kisses, this one was a revelation of soul, a sharing of memories and secrets that had been hidden for years and when he pulled back Chloe stumbled.

"But how?" She looked at her husband. "And your ears?" she smiled finally noticing this pointed lobes. She was clearly amused.

Ollie blushed, "It's a very long story, Tink. First lets get Connor back and then I will tell you what ever you want to know." He smiled his hand unable to resist tracing the cute lobes of her ears. A throat was cleared behind them and Ollie turned to see the elder Pixie looking less than pleased to see his daughter with the Pan.

"Daddy!" Chloe blushed.

"You told me you hadn't found him."

"And she didn't sir, not the way you think." Ollie spoke holding Chloe and scowling at her father.

"Daddy!"

"No Tink, not this time." Ollie spoke to his wife. He then turned to her father and made sure he stood to his full height. "I know you thought I was a jerk for leaving to persue Wendy; that I abandoned my life here for a human, and ignored the blessing of loving Tink. Fate has a way of stepping in, she and I found each other, each not knowing the other's past. She became my strength and gave me the greatest gift a man or Pan could want, a son. Now, you can either get over your dislike of me or hang onto it, I really could care less. Our little boy is the most important thing right now. I would love for you to know your grand son but that is entirely up to you." The man still scowled at the Pan. He opened his mouth to speak then a whistle carried over the trees from the water. Ollie smiled. Chloe looked confused; he took her hand in his and led her down the path to the beach. A.C was in the water, treading, waiting for Ollie.

"Chloe?" A.C asked

"A.C?"

"Wings, why does she have wings? A.C asked Ollie.

"A.C meet Tinker Bell."

"No shit!" he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe was surprised. A.C sighed and swam to shore; he slid out of the water to rest on the beach. "HOLY…Sh.."

"Tink, not in front of your father," Ollie spoke as the elder pixie joined them on the beach.

"You have a???"

"Uh yeah, look I couldn't get close enough to actually see Connor, but the gossip on the ship is tomorrow morning he's going to walk the plank." Chloe gasped.

"Thanks." Ollie he turned to the group that was watching him intently. "I will go get Connor tonight," he spoke

"What, me too!" Chloe protested.

"It will be easier for me to get in and out." He spoke gently to his wife.

"What if you get caught?'

"Than you will just have to do what you do best, and save my ass." He smiled. He leaned and kissed her warmly.

"Do you have…" she frowned,

"What?"

"We don't have a light for him," she spoke looking into his eyes.

"Here," Chloe's father came to them and cupped his hands together and closed his eyes. A small ball of light appeared in his hands. He then placed into Ollie's cupped hands.

"A gift for my Grandson." He smiled. Ollie bowed his head out of respect.

"Um guys?" A.C spoke.

"To Connor," Ollie smiled as he stepped back. He held the light tightly in his hands. He winked at his wife and launched himself into the air.

Chloe smiled and sighed, "A.C go back to the Cove and recruit volunteers." He nodded. She turned and looked to her dad. "Daddy we need Pixies and lots of them."

"Don't you want to wait to see if he's successful?"

"Daddy, he's not going to be, that's part of the plan," she smiled knowing how her husband worked. "And he'll need the help."

"And what are you going to do daughter?"

"Going to rally the Lost Boys; Pan is back and needs their help."  
--

Ollie managed to glide just above the waters surface to the old Pirate Ship. He circled nearly all the way around it, when he saw Smee heading into a chamber. He leveraged himself near a port hole to see if he could hear anything.

"So, my boy, you still think your parents are coming?" Smee spoke his arms crossed across his chest.

sniff, sniff, "Yeah," he spoke weakly.

"I was hoping you would be tougher than this. You really disappoint me. I guess than you will have to walk the plank. Pan's don't cry," he spoke with disdain. He called for his guard and one came to sit at the door. Ollie's blood was boiling. He waited patiently for Smee to leave before he made his move. The old pirate finally left and Ollie watched as Smee walked across the deck to the Captain's quarters and entered. Ollie looked at the guard who was standing arms crossed over his chest, mumbling about baby sitting. Ollie circled back around the ship and found a sailor nearest the rail, fishing. Oliver shook his head and smiled, 'something's never change'.

He grabbed the fishing line and tugged. The pirate pulled back and tried to set the hook. Ollie then pulled really hard and brought the man overboard. He caught him before he splashed, pinched off his carotid arteries to knock him out and then stole the over coat he was wearing. He then carried the man back up to the deck and stowed him behind some ale barrels on deck. He dressed quickly and made his way to Connor's prison.

--

Connor was terrified, he remembered his daddy reading about walking the plank and he knew what that meant. He was only a guppy in his swimming lessons, not even graduated to big fish status. How could he swim in the ocean? He decided to hide under the bed, if they couldn't find him they couldn't make him do anything.

--

"Eh, mate, Cap'n said he wanted ya to go below deck to check on the munitions." Ollie spoke.

"What? Smythe was supposed to?"

"Well?"

"Unbelievable, babysit the kid, fix the food, check the munitions. I'm a bloody pirate not a maid." He spoke as he stormed off to go down below. Ollie stood post for a few minutes before he ducked into the room. He was already pissed off but was further enraged by the lack of light; he was sure Connor would have told the man his fear. He looked over at the bed and saw it was mussed. He walked closer and saw two tiny hands resting on the floor.

--

Connor couldn't breath; there was a scary pirate in his room. He wanted to run, to cry, but only bit his lip. If his daddy were here he would punch the scary man on the nose. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, he was sad that he would never see Grrr again. The man's feet were closer to his hands and he decided in a split second it was time to run. He bolted out from under the bed, only to be caught by the waist and pulled up. He tried to struggle when her heard, "Connor, it's alright; I've got you."

Connor gasped, he knew the voice but couldn't really believe it was real. He was suddenly in a tight embrace. "Daddy?" he whispered as his tiny arms wrapped around his father's neck and squeezed for all he was worth. The tears were falling steadily but it wasn't fear any more it was relief. Smee had told him he wasn't wanted and here he was being held by his daddy, his hero.

Ollie felt the heaviness lift off his chest. The little boy was clinging to him and it was a welcome relief. "Listen, we have to get out of here," he whispered. Connor nodded against his shoulder not wanting to let go. Ollie just rubbed small circles on his back and smiled through his own tears. "Connor, I'm gonna need you trust me, can you do that?" he asked. Connor didn't care if his daddy asked him to touch the moon, he was here and he wanted him, he nodded again against his fathers shoulder. Ollie laughed. "Ok sport, just hang on tight ok?" Connor nodded again and sighed. Ollie adjusted his hold on him slightly and headed toward the door, only to be met by Mr. Smee, who was scowling and pointing a sword at the pair.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" he asked the other pirate at his side. The other man held a lamp toward the father and son, and they both gasped. "Well as I live and breath, its YOU!" Smee spoke. He nudged Ollie back into the room. Ollie turned to avoid Connor being at the receiving end of the sword.

"This is quite the surprise?" Smee spoke. Ollie just continued to sooth his son who was nearly rigid with fear.

"You should have planned better, Smee?" he hissed. "You messed with the wrong family. I take great offense to your threatening and harassing my son. I intend to make you pay for your sin."

"Really? I'm the one with the sword." He smirked, "Tomorrow I will get to become more famous then Hook. Take the boy," Smee shouted to his subordinate.

Connor gasped. "Shhhhhh," Ollie soothed, "You're staying with me," he whispered to his son. Oliver gave the other man a look that was positively lethal.

The other pirate had heard the stories of Pan and was terrified and shook his head. "Fine, keep them together, I don't care. When I get rid of the Pan and his lightening bug, I will rule this Island. Without a Pan? I will be king of the world." He laughed in maniacal glee. He then pushed his subordinate out of the way, blew out the lamp and shut the door. Connor was shivering with fear.

"Shhhh, buddy," he whispered. He held him tighter and took him to the bed. He moved with Pan like grace to sit on the bed, resting against the head board. He maneuvered Connor so he was sitting across his lap. He then quickly shed himself of the over coat he borrowed and pulled the top cover over them so he could further comfort his son. He saw that his eyes were scrunched shut. "I told you that I would protect you from the dark, always." He spoke kissing his son's fore head. Connor just nestled his head against his father's great chest. "Look, I have a present for you." He whispered. Connor only opened one eye as Ollie opened his closed fist to show Connor the pixie light. Connor gasped at the light, it was like a green glowing lightening bug. Connor looked up to at his daddy and gasped when he saw…

"Your ears?" Connor spoke. He moved to kneel on his daddy's lap and with each of his little hands cupped his daddy's pointed ears. Ollie smiled at his son's curiosity. He was so like his mother. He then gasped and touched his own ears, they were plain and round and a look of disappointment crossed his face. "Daddy?"

Ollie again had him sit across his lap, "It's a long story and I think it best I start it with once upon a time…"

--

"So your mommy and daddy died and you became the Pan?" Connor asked with great curiosity and sadness.

"Yeah, it hurt so bad and I was offered a way to let go of the sadness." He spoke. Connor was kneeling on his lap again.

"Are you gonna want to stay here and be Pan again?" Connor asked the fear evident on his little face.

"No, sport. I have all I need and more at home. I haven't been a Pan for quite some time. I think the powers that be will be picking a new one."

"And mommy?" he spoke.

"Misses you very much." Ollie smiled.

"He said,"

"Connor, Smee is a very, very bad man. He was making things up. We do both want you very, very much." Connor hugged him tightly and rested his head on his shoulder. Ollie just rubbed his back gently. He could here his son yawn. "Go to sleep,"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too son, now get some sleep." Connor nodded and it didn't take Oliver long to here the soft snoring type sounds his son makes when he sleeps. Ollie maneuvered him gently to lay him on the bed and covered him up. He found the knife Connor had tucked in the back of his pants took it from him and held onto it. Ollie sighed as he lay back onto the bed next to his son, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't rest, not until his son was safe.

It had been almost an hour from what Ollie could guess and Connor was having a nightmare.

"Shhh, baby boy, shhhh." He spoke as he pulled Connor onto his chest. The boy snuggled in his head resting on his daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, baby boy?

"Smee says I have to walk the plank. I can't swim, I'm only a guppy," he sniffed.

"Not to worry, buddy. Do you know who else is here?" he asked as he rubbed small circles on his son's back.

"No." he spoke yawning.

"Uncle A.C and we both know he can swim." Ollie kissed the side of his son's head.

"Good, night daddy."

"Good night." He spoke and sighed, thinking of a plan to get his family out of Never Land.

--

Ollie must have drifted off to sleep; he was woken by Connor sitting on his chest staring at him. "Yes?" he smiled. Connor flashed his smile that was truly his mothers and lunged at him hugging him.

"You're here and you want me." He whispered. Ollie's heart broke. His boy had to have been so scared.

"Connor, look at me," he whispered as he sat up. He glanced out the window to see the new day breaking on the horizon. Connor sniffed and looked at his daddy. "Your mom and I will always, ALWAYS want you. Nothing can ever change that." He spoke trying to get his son to understand. Connor than cocked his head and looked at him funny.

"Daddy, your eyes, they're blue?" he spoke. Oliver groaned.

"Remember the story I told you?" Connor nodded. "The power of the Pan changes you and apparently eye color is included, it's still me." Connor nodded and then he giggled, "Momma isn't going to be happy,"

"Why?"

"She loves her chocolate." He laughed.

Ollie just shook his head. "You're right." He smiled. "Look, Smee is going to come for us soon." He spoke softly. Connor's little face went pale. "Don't be afraid, I'll be with you." He sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Connor this is going to be scary and dangerous, I need for you to be a brave boy for me."

"I can daddy I promise." He spoke hugging his daddy so grateful he was with him.


	6. Chapter 6

At the beach early the next morning was a gathering of characters that could only be described as fantastical. A dozen pixies hovered over the dozen members of the natives of Tiger Lilly's tribe. Tiger Lilly herself stood proudly next to the lost boys. A.C and Chloe were chatting waiting for her father to arrive. Tiger Lilly was glaring at the blond pixie.

"Well how long do we wait?" A.C asked. Chloe looked at the sunrise, a few more minutes she thought, just a few more minutes. She turned to the group.

"Thanks so much for coming. I want my son and husband back safely. Smee should pay for his crimes and not be allowed to follow through with whatever his grand plan is,"

"Why should we listen to her?" Tiger Lilly spoke stepping forward to face the group. "She left, she gave up her heritage and now she talks as if she's one of us?" The Indian maiden turned sharply at Chloe, "No, she's just a Pixie who can't fly," Tiger Lilly hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You left the island, you really have no rights here!" she insisted. A hush went over the crowd.

"Really? My husband who is a Pan, and our son, gives me just about as much right as you," Chloe spoke stepping up into Tiger Lilly's face.

"Right, a Pan who left for another woman. What did the human tire of him and he went for his second choice?" She hissed. Chloe blew her stack and swung at the Indian maiden with a round house that would have made her husband proud. In seconds there was a full on brawl between the two woman.

"You're just jealous that he found a real WOMAN." Chloe shouted as she kicked the woman in the kidney. Tiger Lilly fought back and punched Chloe square in the eye.

"ENOUGH!!!" Chloe's father shouted and Chloe froze where she stood with Lilly in a head lock. Her right was already turning black, and Lilly had a swollen and bleeding lip. The rest of the guys were in total awe of what just happened. "Time is wasting, the drums are being played, the plank is being set and I want to meet my grandson. So what ever the problems are here get over it! Now," he shouted. Chloe looked contrite as she moved over to her dad. A.C was floored

"Ollie is going to be so upset he missed that." He whispered in her ear.

"Shut up!" she spoke.

"First wave will be the Mer people and Connor will be brought back here, second wave will be the lost boys and Lillie's folk with Pixie back up. Pan and I will finish are there any questions?" The elder Pixie spoke.

Chloe sighed and turned to A.C "Take care of him," she pleaded.

"Come on Tink he's my nephew, nothing will happen to him I swear." He spoke and dove in the water, a minute later several of the Mer were seen swimming toward the boat.

"Now for you two," he spoke to Lilly and Chloe.

"I don't expect for you to be friends, but keep it civil."

"I won't fight again daddy, Connor is my priority," Chloe spoke and sat on the beach watching and waiting and praying.

--

Smee entered through the door with great flourish and he had two guards with him. Ollie stood and Connor stood in front of him in the same defiant pose as his father.

"You're not very nice" he shouted and ran and kicked Smee in the shin. He then ran and stood in front of his father again. "My mommy and daddy want me," he spoke. Ollie didn't condone unprovoked violence usually, but was very proud of his son. He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Ohhh, you little brat!" he hissed, "Tie them UP!" he shouted to his subordinates. One came and tied father and son together at the wrist. Connor jumped into his daddy's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. They were lead at sword point to the deck of the ship.

"Today is a day of victory. I will destroy Pan and his brat and we will then head to shore to take what Hook never could!" The Pirates cheered.

"Ok, Connor, this is where you need to have a little faith ok?" Ollie whispered in his ears.

"I know daddy, all I gotta do is believe," he smiled at his father. "It's in the book." He then kissed his father's cheek.

"Good, you remember," he smiled. "Now, don't be too surprised when you see your momma," he spoke. Connor just looked at him funny and all Ollie could do was wink.

"Drums please, and take them to the plank!" Smee shouted. Connor held onto his father just a little bit tighter. Ollie rubbed circles on his aback and took his walk. All the pirates were watching from what ever vantage point they could. Ollie walked to the edge of the deck and down several steps that led to the plank.

"Ok, son, I have to have you walk in front of me ok." Connor let out a deep breath and nodded. Ollie sighed after all these years Smee never learned to tie a better knot or to tie the limbs closer to the body. He had given him just enough reach to grab the knife that Connor found and he had tucked into his shorts. He would cut him loose than drop him to A.C who would then take him to Chloe.

The plank was long and flimsy like a spring board. Connor shivered visibly.

"It's alright," Ollie reassured. He heard a long familiar whistle come from the water. "You're uncle is here," he smiled.

"You Peter Pan are charged…"

"Just get on with this Smee. You maybe Captain, but you are certainly no Hook." He snarked. "What charges? What crime? You're the one who stole my son," he scowled.

"You and your firefly ruined a genuine hero of the sea, I will have my revenge!"

"That's funny; I thought you wanted a repeat of the old days. Man you are seriously slipping if you can't remember what you're doing." Ollie's plan was to get him so distracted he would miss the really important stuff pertaining to Connor's rescue.

"Shut Up!" he yelled he grabbed a pistol and marched to the deck side of the plank and pointed it straight at Connor, "Enough talking and start walking," he cocked the hammer back and glared. Ollie scooped up Connor and took a giant step back.

In a split second he had the knife, cut his son free, and dropped him into A.C's awaiting arms. The entire crew was waiting with bated breath for the splash, and there was no splash.

"He's cursed!" Someone shouted.

"Aye that Pan is the devil!" Some one else shouted.

"You know it's been years, Smee," Pan spoke floating above his ship. "What's the coolest thing about being a Pan?" he smiled. The entire crew look confused than they all answered in unison,

"HE CAN FLY!"

Smee was furious and pointed the pistol at Ollie and took shots at the man zipping around above the boat.

A.C had grabbed Connor and moved quickly away from the ship, the other Mers were drilling holes in the ships hull. A.C slowed when he was sure he was safe distance from Smee's boat. Connor had a death grip on his neck. "Hey buddy, you're safe!"

"Uncle A.C?" Connor spoke seeing the fin.

"Yeah buddy it's me," he smiled.

"But, but?" he looked confused.

"It's ok kiddo your mom and dad had the same reaction. Let's just call it a family secret ok?" Connor nodded. "Good your mom is very anxious to see you, you ready?" Connor nodded again and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck.

Chloe was still sitting on the beach. She was biting her lower lip, a habit she developed in her time at Smallville. The second wave of folks had left, and she was still waiting desperately for A.C.

Connor had his back to the beach when A.C made it close to shore. Then next thing Connor knew he was wrapped in familiar arms and he sighed. "Mommy!" he cried and buried his head in her shoulder. Chloe whispered into his ear reassurances and then mouthed a thank you to A.C who smiled and went back to help with the destruction of Smee.

Chloe carried Connor further on the beach and sat, rocking him. "Shhh baby you're safe." She whispered.

"Oh mama he said you and daddy didn't want me, that I was too much trouble."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. You're our miracle." She whispered. Connor pulled back and kissed his moms cheek and gasped.

"Momma, your ears!" he whispered. He pulled back and looked and caught the fluttering wings. "Momma." He whispered, "You have wings."

"Yeah baby I do." She blushed. Connor just buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Your daddy and I have known each other for a very long time." She whispered to him. "I was adopted by the Sullivan's so long ago, I nearly forgot my past." She tried to find the words. She felt Connor wiggle and looked over at him.

He pulled back, his face was alight with laughter and tears were streaming down his face.

"My mommy's Tinker Bell and my daddy's Peter Pan." His laughter was infectious and she couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. He kissed her cheek and she hugged him so grateful that he was ok.

"Oh my sweet boy," she sighed and stood carrying her son back to the lost boys great tree.

--

The battle was grueling and after nearly 2 hours of fighting, all the pirates were captured and the ship was sunk. The captives, guarded by Pixie, Mer, and Natives were taken to another island guarded by the offspring of the great Crocodile, they would never escape to harm any one else again.

It was mid day and as the warriors of all clans returned and one singular sound was heard above all others and it was the cry of a rooster, the familiar crow of Pan returning. Chloe ran to the beach following Connor who would know his daddy's voice anywhere. Connor leaped into his father's arms and was spun around and around giggling endlessly. He held his son as his wife who intended to join them, paused and gasped.

"What happened to my chocolate?" she asked talking about his brown eyes that were now blue.

"Told you," Connor giggled in his daddy's ear. Oliver only tickled his son as he approached his wife.

"The power of the Pan," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her then paused, "What happened?" he asked gently touching her black eye.

"Talking later," she sighed and pulled him in for the kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," Connor whined.

"Ahem." A voice spoke from behind the couple. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest was Chloe's father. Ollie set Connor down and the young boy was so intimidated by the man he hid behind his father.

"Connor, it's ok," he knelt next to his son as did Chloe.

"This is your grandfather, this is my daddy." Chloe spoke. The human sized Pixie took a step toward them. Connor grabbed onto his mommy. Chloe picked him up and held him. "Daddy this is Connor Queen." She spoke. Connor turned to peak at the man that had had a frown on his face but was now smiling his arms outstretched to his grandson. Connor getting the go ahead from his mom leaped into his grandfathers arms and hugged him.

"Nice to meet you," Connor smiled. Chloe was wiping away tears and Ollie held her close.

"Hey Peter!" NumNum shouted from up the beach. "Let's celebrate, time to eat!" he smiled and all those returning from battle walked past the family to go sit at the great table to share a meal.

"Come let's go eat." Ollie spoke to his father-in-law and wife.

--

The sounds of laughter could be heard over the trees of Never Land. It was a reunion like no other. All that gathered had tons of questions for the very much grown up Peter Pan. He was sitting with Connor in his lap, when a brilliant blue light came over head and then landed behind them. The silence from the group was deafening.

Ollie turned with Connor to see a figure he thought he would never see again; the Pixie that had turned him to Pan. Ollie turned and stood holding Connor who looked at the man wearily. Ollie bowed his head in honor.

"So you have returned, and the enemy is at long last defeated." He spoke. "And this is your child?" he spoke his words were laced in arrogance.

"Yes he is. He is also the child of Tinker Bell." He spoke and Chloe joined him at his side.

"Bell," he spoke and Chloe curtsied. "Welcome home."

"Thank you sir,"

"Well what an auspicious occasion this is to have the return of the Pan and his Pixie."

Connor looked at his parents fear etched on his face. Chloe caught it first and then Ollie.

"No, Connor. I told you I'm not staying." He told his son. He then turned to the Pixie. "I'm not staying. My life is back home," he spoke.

"Well, we can't not have a Pan?" he asked.

"Really?" Ollie spoke his temper rising. "I have been gone for years and what have you done? Have you given that gift to anyone else?" The man only stared through Oliver.

"NumNum," Ollie called. The lost boy who had taken over with out so much as a thank you from any one came and stood in between the Pixie and the family. "This should be the new Pan. He's been here and taken great care of the lost boys."

"I second that." A.C spoke coming from the beach. He had something wrapped in cloth in his hands. He gave it to Ollie, who knew what it was in an instant.

"Don't you dare, it's not your gift to give?"

"And what have you done with it?" Ollie challenged. "On your knees NumNum." He spoke setting Connor down. He pulled the great sword from its cloth. NumNum gasped. "It is my right as Pan to grant succession," he spoke. "Do I have support from the Mer?" he asked A.C.

"Yes."

"Do I have support from the Natives?" he asked over his shoulder to Tiger Lilly.

"Yes."

"And from the Pixie?" he asked. The other Pixie scowled.

"Yes," Chloe's daddy spoke. "Come now cousin, even you have to admit this boy has earned it." He spoke. "I know you have a vial on you."

"NumNum," Ollie spoke. "It is with great honor that I dub you the Pan of Never Land. You have definitely earned this." He spoke smiling. The other very proud Pixie produced a vial in the palm of his hand. He gave it to NumNum who was speechless. He popped the cork and drank the contents. The crowd watched as the boy became a Pan.

Ollie was the first to congratulate him when the change was over. NumNum then went back to the head of the table wielding the sword and everyone was cheering. Oliver stared at the Pixie.

"I thank you for what you did for me but if you need to take the power from me, be my guest." His voice was still tempered steel.

"You are mistaken Pan, once you get the gift, its yours forever." He looked at Connor who was just staring in awe. "Blessings to you and your family." He spoke and disappeared. Ollie could hear Connor's sniff's and looked at his son and picked him up.

"He wanted you to stay didn't he? He wanted you to leave me alone."

"Ohhh Connor," He smiled. "He could never make me do that to you or your mom." Connor hugged him. Ollie's heart broke again for his son.

The party ended and the lost boys went to bed. A.C took off to say to goodbye to his family before heading back. Chloe, Ollie, and Chloe's dad who was holding Connor were sitting on the beach staring at the setting sun.

"Well, Tink, you ready to get home?" he asked. Ollie could feel her sadness, the thought of giving her father up again was weighing heavy on her.

"Daddy," she whispered. Chloe spoke standing and the rest did as well.

"It's alright, baby." He spoke. "A father's hope for a child is to be healthy and happy. You're no different just because you are Pixie, and you will always be Pixie." He smiled.

"But daddy?" she asked.

"No daughter you will see me again," he stood as did the family. "I have lived my life here, there are plenty who can do what I do, maybe its time, that I try something new?" he smiled. Chloe just looked at him strangely. "Don't fret," he smiled and kissed her cheek. He shook his son-in-laws hand. "I hated you for breaking her heart," he spoke. He handed Connor to his father. "But I am glad it was you who made it whole." He smiled. "Blessings to you both." He smiled. He cupped Connor's little cheeks in his great hands. "You are twice blessed by your parents, just remember boy, to believe." He smiled. Connor nodded.

"By Papa," he spoke. Ollie turned to his wife.

"Ok Tink, this is your thing." He smiled. Chloe blushed as she pulled a small amount of Pixie dust out of a new satchel she received from her father. She wrapped her arms around her family and tossed it into the air, and in a second they were gone.

--

Connor sat on the edge of the fountain like Uncle Bart told him to. He said he would be watching near by to make sure he was safe but that the police would be there soon to find him. Connor was cold and hungry and he really wanted his parents. He heard sirens and then the next thing he knew a flashlight was being shone in his eyes. "Mommy?" he asked. "Daddy?"

"It's him, it has to be," one of the officers spoke. The officer compared the missing boy's photo to the boy. "Connor? Connor Queen?" he asked. The boy nodded and shivered. The officer slipped off his coat and wrapped him up in it. He scooped him up and carried him to his car. "Let everyone know he's been found and he's safe." Bart smiled and texted his friends his nephew was in good hands.

--

Chloe and Ollie arrived at police HQ bedraggled in jeans and sweatshirts. When Connor saw his parents he leaped into their awaiting arms, and cried. The relieved parents looked at the description of the man who took Connor and it was a rendering of Smee and denied ever seeing him before. They released Connor to his parents and the limo took them all to the hotel. Connor fell asleep in his mommy's lap on the way. Ollie carried him up to their suite.

He set Connor on their bed and pulled off his clothes and slipped him into his jammies. He then covered him up. Chloe came in to kiss his cheek, Ollie did the same then they went to the front room leaving his door cracked just in case he had a nightmare.

Ollie sat down on the leather couch and pulled his wife onto his lap, smiling like an idiot.

"What?" she grinned at him?

"I married my Tink." He smiled and kissed her. "I remembered it all, Tink. I fell into the root of the great tree and found my past. It was heart breaking. I saw that tiny T loves P, and I was a fool. For thinking Wendy was it for me when I had you."

"But it still worked out, we were meant to be." She smiled.

"All the time we wasted," he frowned.

"No, no regrets. I had some very cool experiences, met some great people, and found you. I don't regret any of it."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her warmly. The kissing got heated until they heard the sobs of their little boy. They went into the bedroom and saw him with a death grip on his pillow. "Crap." Ollie spoke as he texted Bart again.

"What?"

"Well I was so floored that you were Tink, I forgot to pack Grrr." He sighed as Bart responded right away to his text. In another second there was a knock at their suite door and Grrr was resting against the door way. Ollie scooped him up and shut the door.

"Remind me to bake him his favorite cake." Chloe spoke as she took the bear into her son. His parents crawled into bed with him one on either side. Ollie very gingerly replaced the pillow with his boy's best friend. Connor seemed to relax then was again asleep. Ollie popped off his shoes and resigned to sleeping in his clothes. He just wanted to be near his son.

Ollie woke the next morning with Connor sitting on his chest holding Grrr. He was just staring at him. "Yes?" he smiled. Connor lunged at him and hugged him.

"Daddy?" he giggled, "Your eyes are brown and your ears are round."

"Well good that means that we must be home." He smiled. Chloe entered carrying to mugs of coffee and was wearing her pink bath robe. "Morning Tink." He smiled. She just blushed and moved to hand him his coffee. He sat up and scooted to the head board. Connor giggled at the use of the nick name.

"Mommy you were funny with wings." He kissed her cheek.

"Ha, ha," she spoke. "Well at least I got to be adult sized can you imagine when I really was Tinker Bell, I was only about this big." She spoke holding her thumb and index finger apart to show the height. Connor's eyes got wide.

"Really?" he whispered in wonder. She nodded and smiled. "Wow." He whispered.

"Well since we're up, let's get breakfast, showers done and hit the airport so we can go home." Ollie smiled. Connor sighed and hopped off the bed to go running into the living room. There was a table with breakfast served waiting for them.

--

The family got ready and managed to get to the airport with minimal interference from the media. Connor slept on the plane ride home while Chloe and Ollie cuddled. When they finally arrived back at the Manor they were greeted by Vic, Bart, and A.C

Vic was tackled by Connor who launched himself out of the limo. "Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic!" he shouted with glee. Vic laughed and tickled him.

"'Sup, little man, you seemed to have had a pretty big adventure." He teased and ended up giving him a piggy back ride into the house.

"Ohboy,"Connor said winding up. "!" he spoke taking a deep breath, "!" he took another breath."therewerepirates,pixie'sand even…"

"Connor," Ollie stopped him before he got to the mermaids to allow for A.C to save face. "Buddy take a breath, your safe, you can tell your story slowly." He spoke scooping his son from Vic and tickling him while holding him briefly upside down. The entire room was laughing at the boys. Victor just shook his head as he sat down on the floor next to the coffee table. A.C had ordered pizza and it was waiting for them all on the coffee table. Vic started dishing out the food while Connor was still being tickled by his daddy, only now he was sitting on his dad's lap.

"So, Connor, you want to try that again?" Bart asked. Connor looked up at his dad and he only smiled. He looked at A.C who shrugged.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Its ok baby boy, their family." She smiled.

"Ok…." Connor spoke. "So, I was kidnapped by Mr. Smee…….."

--

"So you're saying that you?" Bart spoke pointing to Ollie, "Were Peter Pan,"

"And you." Vic looked over at Chloe, "Were Tink?"

Ollie and Chloe looked over at each other and shared a knowing smile and nodded. The room erupted in laughter. Connor just scowled with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at A.C.

"What squirt?"

"You could tell them," he glared. Bart and Vic stopped and looked over at the other uncle.

"For you squirt, only for you." He sighed. "The whole thing is true, I was there."

Vic and Bart's jaw just dropped.

"How?" They asked in unison. A.C blushed and shrugged, trying to find a way to spill his secret and not loose his, 'one of the boys,' status.

"Daddy can't you show them?" Connor spoke facing his father. "Didn't that guy say you would always be a Pan?" Connor's eyes were wide and pleading. He looked over at Chloe who was staring with an arched eyebrow. Ollie was out numbered.

He then looked his son square in the eyes, "That's up to you? Do you still believe?" he asked. Connor bit his lip and nodded emphatically. Ollie kissed his son's fore head and set him down where he had been sitting. He stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He let himself remember every thing from his past. He felt the familiar heat take over. He grimaced as felt the changes over take him. He turned to Connor, his eyes now open, and very, very blue. The entire room gasped. Bart dropped the slice of pizza he was about to eat.

Connor launched himself into his daddy's arms. "Thank you daddy, thank you." He squeezed his father's neck.

"No sport, thank you." He hugged his son.

"Holy!S…" Vic spoke. The door bell rang and Chloe shot up to get it. Ollie again sat down holding Connor.

"So…you, you, you," Bart spoke.

"Easy Bart," Ollie spoke. "I may still be able to look like the Pan, but the magic stays on the Island." He smiled.

"And liscious?" his face still confused.

"Tinker Bell," He smiled. Bart flopped onto the couch shaking his head.

Chloe entered the room with a tall statesmanlike gentleman. "Papa!" Connor recognized him immediately. He launched himself at his grandfather who scooped him up and swung him around.

"Who is this?" Vic asked.

"This is my real father A'rdeg, he's Pixie." She smiled.

The room was silent. Chloe and Ollie smiled at each other. Connor was glad to see his Papa again. Vic was floored as was Bart.

A.C smirked knowing there were more questions to be answered and he was certain that there were more Pan like adventures to be had.


End file.
